Dont leave me
by zuffy
Summary: Its the anniversary of Kuinas death.Zoro is misrable,the crew are worried about zoro.But zoro gets a visit from a old friend
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun shone on the going merry ship.the setting sun was calming and the breeze was soothing from the heat that had blazed on them that day.It had been a hard day.Nami ordering everyone around (as usual).Luffy sat on the bow letting the breeze go through his hair.Nami was up in the crows nest,as was sanji flirting with her and handing her a blanket.Robin was reading.Ussop was telling Chopper one of his storys but chopper wasn't listerning.

Chopper looked at the wall of the cabin that was in shadow. Zoro had been sitting there all day,not talking,not moaning not evan drinking. His eyes seamed lifeless as he looked at the deck floor. something was definatly up.

Nami and sanji came down to deck.Chopper walked over tho Luffy,Nami sanji and robin followed by Ussop.

"Guys..."Chopper said attracting everyones attension.

"Whats up chopper?"Sanji asked.

Chopper pointed over in Zoros direction.

As everyone looked at the lifeless zoro a wave of worry went over the crew except Sanji.

The crew woundered why he was like that,this was VERY out of character for zoro.No-one had ever seen him like this.

"Oh mr cactus has been in a mood like that all day."Sanji growled walking over to him.

"HEY MORON! LIGHTEN UP WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!"Sanji shouted.

Zoro wanted to cry,but it would be far to embarasing infront of the whole crew,If he did cry everyone would think he was a whimp anyway.Zoro had a lump in his throat and that wobbly feeling in his throat that made his voice go all funny.He just wanted to be alone.Just today.He didn't want anything else today he just wanted to be alone...This was the day Kuina died on so many years ago.

Sanji wasnt helping.

"HEY IDIOT ARE YOU LISTENING?"Sanji shouted.

Flashback

Zoro was watching with lots of other men and women Kuinas funaral.The women were crying and the men were comforting them.Zoro watched a few meters away sat under a tree.He couldn't believe she was gone.She was a rival yes but he had never seen anyone as strong as she was anyone as...as strong as she was no matter how long he told himself that she was weak...and that night before she died he started to feel like she was more,more than just a rival,more than just a friend...more.

He but his head in his hands as tears flowed from his eyes.

End flashback.

Zoro longed for kuina.

He could feel his eyes filling up.

"_No not now not infront of everyone_!"Zoro thought.

His chest jerked as he could feel himself about to cry.

"ARE YOU LISTERNING!"Sanji repeated.

Zoro looked at sanji.Sanji eyes widened as he saw zoros eyes full of tears.

"Huh?"Sanji said.

Zoro got up and looked down so his eyes were in shadow.

"Dont let anyone follow"Zoro said in a wobbly voice.

Sanji nodded sharply.

Zoro quickly walked to the kitchen and slammed the door.He walked through the cabin and started to walk down the stairs. he walked 3 stairs befor calapsing to his knees and bursting into tears.

"KUINA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"Zoro cried.

"What was that all about?"Ussop asked.

"I-I dunno"Sanji said looking at the door.

Chopper quickly ran to sanji.

"Zoros ill!"Chopper said attempting to run past sanji but Sanji stopped him.

"Leave him"Sanji ordered.

"Erm guys you wont believe what i just saw!"Sanji said looking at the crew.

-------------------

Zoro walking in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.He washed his face so the tear marks could not be seen

------------

"He had what in his eyes!"They all gasped

"Tears he was about to cry!"Sanji said.

"No i dont believe you!"Ussop defended

"trust me i know about lies!"Ussop smiled.

"Someone had better go talk to him"Chopper said.

"but he said no-one follow"Sanji replied.

--------------

Zoro sat in the boys quaters on his sofa-bed.

He missed Kuina.

He new she wouldn't want him to be like this but he couldn't help it.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.As he looked he wasn't scared ar nervus but relaxed at Kuina stairing back at him.

"K-KUINA?"Zoro asked.

"Zoro"She smiled.

Kuina wasnt the kid she once was she was at least 21,she was beuitifull more than zoro could imagian.

Kuina sat next to zoro.

"I-I miss you"Zoro said looking at her face.

"i miss you to"Kuina said softly.

"But i am protecting you"Kuina smiled

"No matter were you are or who you are...I'll always protect you,ill never leave you."Kuina said.

Kuina stood up and stroked the side of his face.

"I'll never be away from you"Kuina said.

Zoro leaped forward attempting to hug her but he went straight through her.

He looked back at Kuina who was starting to fade away.

"I have to go but rember i'll always be with you."Kuina smiled.

Zoro bit his lip.

"NO DONT GO! PLEASE DONT GO DONT LEAVE ME!"Zoro shouted.

"Dont leave..."Zoro said in tears.

Only her voice could be heard.

"I'll always be with you"She said.

"Where"Zoro asked.

"In your heart"she said.

"I love you"Zoro and Kuina said at the same time.


	2. Sweet cold

A/n the long awaited for second chapter, it was origanaly i one shot but i decided not 

-----

As Zoro looked at Kuinas face she started to go faint,slowly disapearing into the darkness that was casting itself over the boys cabin as the sun disapeared.

"KUINA NO" Zoro shouted.

Kuinas face just looked at him smiling.

Zoros tears started to build up again.

Kuina disapeared, Zoros breathing got heavy, he would never sea her again.He bit his lip, he bit it so hard blood started to glison and run down his chin.He couldnt cry anymore, he couldn't he had to push it down bottle it like he always did, that he taught himself to.But he needed her, he missed her, he longed for her, he needed for her to be in his arms,but that would never happen...he tried to get over her all these years but thoughts of her still haunted him.

---

"Maybe we should all go and see him at the same time?"Ussop sugested.

"Yeah im worried"Chopper sighed.

Luffy and the others nodded.

They started to walk down the cabin stairs.

----

He needed to be with her.

Maybe if he died to, but he had to live out her wish, but the pain would she want him to be in this pain?

Zoro grabbed his head.

...Then grabbed his sword.

He held it at the bottom of his old wound and stuck the sword into it a little suddenly the wound ripped open and blood started to pour, he smiled as he felt slightly cold and fell back, tears still poured from his eyes.

---

Luffy got to the boys cabin.

He didnt want to reach for the handel infact he wanted to throw up, his first mate...was on the floor...lifeless.

------------

lol next chapter soon.


End file.
